ASESINO SUELTO
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: un sujeto de un experimento militar se a vuelto loco y se a escapado y a decidido comenzar una masacre en la ciudad de toda la banda de UN SHOW MAS...¿lograran sobrevivir a este?...¿o moriran por causa de este asesino?...leanlo para descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo UN SHOW MAS ni ninguno de sus personajes exepto mis OC,s**

"¿esta listo Jorge?"pregunto un hombre el cual parecia tener mas de 50 años con un traje de oficial y varias medallas de horo puestas en su uniforme

"si señor"le respindio un soldado con varias pantallas y teclados delante de el

"bien...empiezen"dijo el uniformado y otro soldado jalo de una palanca y dentro de una cabina empezaron a salir rayos los cuales fueron disparados a un hombre atado a una mesa de metal

"señor no sabemos si Jorge podra resistir tanta energia y o sobrevivir al experimento..."dijo un soldado y el hombre viejo lo miro con atencion

"el lo lograra...sobrevivio a las demas pruebas y sobrevivira al experimento de eso estoy seguro"dijo el uniformado"aumenten la potencia al maximo"

"pero señor...jorge..."decia un soldadoo pero fue interrumpido por el hombre viejo

"HAGALO YA"dijo el vierjo enfadado y jalaron de una palancas y mas electricidad empezo a ser disparada al hombre hasta que los instrumentos comenzaron a vorverse locos y las maquinas explotaron y los rayos dejaron de ser disparados

Luego todos vieron a travez de la cabina y un par de soldados abrieron una puerta de acero y entraron al cuarto y desamarraron al hombre el cual se levanto un poco mareado pero se levanto

"ven...les dije que funcionaria..."dijo el hombre viejo en tono feliz y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Luego un soldado atraveso el cristal de la cabina destrozandolo todo y cayando muerto al piso

"QUE ESTA PASANDO"dijo el hombre viejo con tono de impresion

"dejame...2dijo el otro soldado y el hombre lo agarro del cuello y metio su ano en su pecho sacando su corazon mientras el soldado tenia una mueca de dolor y muerte dibujada en su cara y la sangre comenzaba a salirle a chorros por el pecho

Luego el hombre dejo caer el cadaver y la sangre comenzon a recorrer el piso

"demonios...llamen a seguridad"dijo el hombre viejo y un uniformado salio de la habitacion en busca de ayuda

Luego el hombre viejo volteo y pudo ver que el hombre de la silla el cual estaba bien mamado(musculoso) salio por la ventana y agarro a un uniformado y aplasto su cabeza contra el teclado

"demonios"dijo un uniformado sacando una revolver y este le disparo las 6 balas al hombre las cuales no le hicieron nada

Luego el hombre arranco una pata de una silla que estaba alli y se acerco rapidamente al uniformado que le habia disparado y le clavo la pata en la cabeza y luego la saco y volteo a ver a otro y le clavo la pata en el estomago

"JORGE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO"grito el viejo mientras todos salian alarmados de la habitacion

Luego el hombre miro al viejo y se le acerco y el viejo saco un machete que tenia guardado

"no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas opcion"dijo este abalanzandose contra el hombre pero su oponente agarro su brazo y luego le dio un puñetazo con sus nudillos al hombro del hombre viejo rompiendoselo y haciendo que este soltara el machete

"MALDITOOOOO"gritaba el viejo y el hombre agarro el machete y le corto el cuello

"ALTO HAY"grito un soldado acompañado de otros y el hombre del machete los miro a todos y se abalanzo contra estos

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya gustado este corto capitulo lamento que sea tan corto es que los queria dejar con ganas para que sepan que pasa despues...les agradesco a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia la cual en el siguiente capitulo se tornara con los personajes de un show mas solo tengan paciencia...y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS y a leer el resto de mis historias...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo UN SHOW MAS o ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Un soldado se encontraba corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad hasta que de la nada un cuchillo salio volando detras de el y el cuchillo se clavo en su tobillo haciendo que el soldado cayera y empezara a gritar de dolor

"NO POR FAVOR NO...AAAAHH"grito el soldado y un machete se encajo en su frente causandole la muerte instantanea

Y el mismo asesino saco su machete de la frente del soldado y de la erida mortal empezo a salir sangre a chorros y este siguio caminando a quien sabe donde

**Con la banda de UN SHOW MAS...**

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban en la cafeteria sentados en unas sillas de color rojo y con los codos recargados en la mesa

"hola chicos"dijeron Margarita y Elien al mismo tiempo llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban la pareja de mejores amigos

"hola margarita hola elien"dijeron los 2 al msimo tiempo tambien

"¿y que necesitan chicoss?"pregunto margarita sentandose en una silla al frente de mordecai

"yo quiero un cafe"dijo mordecai con su mismo tono de buen animo siempre que estaba junto a margarita

"yo igual"dijo rigby

"enseguida vamos por ellos"dijo elien y ella y margarita se fueron por los 2 cafes

"y bien...¿cuando te le confesaras?"pregunto rigby riendo un poco y mirando a mordecai y el pajaro le dio un golpe en el brazo al mapache

"callate si...no necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara"dijo mordecai cambiando de humor al instante

"ooohh vamos amigo...algun dia lo tienes que hacer...creeme"dijo rigby y mordecai asintio

"lo se...pero..."hablaba este y margarita y elien llegaron a donde los muchachos y les trajeron sus cafes

"aqui tienen muchachos"dijo margarita sonriendoles y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa

**En una carretera no muy lejos de la ciudad...**

Un tipo alto y musculoso con un machete ensangrentado y ropa de militar se encontraba caminando por unos arbustos casi llegando a la carretera

Pero cuando este dio los primeros pasos a la carretera este volteo a la derecha y un auto se inpacto contra el haciendo que saliera volando varios metros al frente

"hay diablos"dijo un hombre de unos 20 años al volante y con el se encontraba una chica de la misma edad

"vamos a verlo"dijo la chica y los 2 se bajaron y caminaron hacia el y vieron que era un militar

"hay demonios nos van a matar por haber atropellado a un militar"dijo el chico"ven ayudame subamolos a la camioneta"dijo el chico y la chica lo miro con duda

"¿para que?"pregunto esta con duda

"para llevarlo a un hospital urgentemente...vamos"dijo este y la chica asintio

**Saludos soy yo JASON-KINUTA-VOORHEES y les quiero dar llas gracias a todo los que estan leyendo esta historia y lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo e estado un poco ocupado en varias cosas tanto como en la sec. como en la casa y en la visa para poder ppasar nuevamente a U.S.A pero ya subire mas capitulos enserio muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y les digo que lo bueno ya va a venir solo esperen bueno les recuerdo que si quieren dejen un REVIEW y que los invito a leer el resto de mis historias que estoy asiendo y que voy a hacer enserio gracias...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE t recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


End file.
